


at least it was my hand and not the battle axe

by adelina_reiser



Series: changki in quarantine [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kihyun is whipped, M/M, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, changki, changki in quarantine, changki rise, i love that that's a tag, quarantine fic, reference to skyrim if you squint, shut up those are legit tags im in love, t just for language i guess, there's a singular dirty comment in there and it's literally just me being me, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelina_reiser/pseuds/adelina_reiser
Summary: changkyun is just casually fighting a dragon and kihyun gets hit and now changkyun has to win his love back
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: changki in quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787902
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	at least it was my hand and not the battle axe

Im Changkyun took bullshit from nothing and no one, and that certainly included the dragon roaring in front of him.

He swung his arm, his character following the motion and swinging his battle axe accordingly. The dragon's health was steadily decreasing but at a much slower rate than Changkyun would have liked. He sacrificed lots of healing potions for this, and he'd be damned if he didn't come out in top.

With one last valiant swing, the dragon was vanquished, and a loud "oof" came from beside him. His hand collided with Kihyun's stomach, almost knocking him off balance. No, it was not funny at all, and Changkyun most certainly did not want to laugh at his boyfriend.

Changkyun took off the headset and threw the controllers aside (after looting the dragon and saving of course; he got a dope ass book of magic) to check on his poor boyfriend.

"Kihyun, are you okay?" Changkyun asked, surveying him from head to toe.

"Dude, the fuck was that for?"

"It wasn't on purpose! And at least it was my hand and not the battle axe. Why'd you even come close enough for me to hit you?" Changkyun's mouth worked too fast for his brain, causing him to speak before thinking.

It was quite a problem.

The annoyance in Kihyun's face turned into a low simmer of anger. He was never the one to allow himself to be thrown into a rage. He preferred to be composed and channel the anger into something more productive. Like holding grudges for eternity.

"Well, I'm sorry that I just wanted to be a caring boyfriend and see what you were doing," he huffed, crossing his arms and stomping away like a little kid.

The shit Changkyun endured for this man.

Changkyun grabbed his VR equipment and placed it in his room where it would be safe from the general chaos of the dorms before trying to diffuse the situation.

It didn't work though, as dinner had passed without Kihyun sparing him a single glance since their little spat. None of the other members seemed to notice the cold shoulder Kihyun was giving Changkyun.

After dinner, Hoseok had suggested a movie night to wind down and relax.

Movie nights always meant cuddles. Jooheon almost always solely claimed Minhyuk (who was apparently the best cuddler, says Jooheon) while the other members bounced back and forth with each other. Changkyun would curl up to Kihyun and play with his hoodie strings while Kihyun stroked the top of Changkyun's head that rested on his chest. It was so fucking domestic, and Changkyun loved every second of it.

Because of their usual routine, Changkyun made sure to snatch a spot that was big enough for two, but much to his chagrin, Kihyun chose to squish himself right next to Hoseok whose large frame fit Kihyun's smaller one too well for Changkyun's liking. As someone who has been on the receiving side of Hoseok's hugs multiple times, he had to admit that Hoseok gave great hugs despite the muscle, and this angered him further. Why did Kihyun have to be such a child? It was just a light punch. He probably didn't even get a bruise. Changkyun had gotten hurt more by a rabid duck they had encountered on the beach on tour than Kihyun had from Changkyun's fist.

The movie started but Changkyun had no interest, opting to play with his own disappointing hoodie strings instead. He craved the soft head pats and warmth from Kihyun. Movie nights were boring without him. If Changkyun was going to be alone, he would rather be playing video games.

When did I get so soft and needy?

He shook the thought off and used the time to plot. Every once in a while, he would glance over to watch Kihyun's reactions, never once seeing the same loneliness Changkyun was experiencing.

It had been hours, and any normal person would have gotten over it. Unfortunately for Changkyun, Yoo Kihyun was not a normal person. However, that didn't mean Kihyun came without weaknesses. Weaknesses that Changkyun could exploit until forgiveness was issued and he could go back to being coddled by the elder.

So once his plan was perfected and the credits rolled, he hopped off the couch and padded to his room without saying goodnight to any of the members, something that did not go unnoticed by Kihyun. All the other members retired to their respective rooms besides Minhyuk and Hoseok who were the resident night owls.

Changkyun first brushed his teeth for an extra long time to get that extra minty-fresh breath. He then stripped off his hoodie and t-shirt, replacing it with a different hoodie (one that was just slightly too big) that covered his bare torso. He put on his classic checkered pajama pants, worn out and wrinkled from previous nights of use, and then he took out his contacts, carefully placing them in their case, before grabbing the round glasses that he knew Kihyun adored. His outfit, coupled with his determination, was sure to make Kihyun melt into a pile of goo.

The cold tile floors struck Changkyun's bare feet as he walked over to Kihyun's door and softly knocked.

A muffled "come in" emitted from the other side of the door, giving Changkyun permission to enter.

It wasn't that he was nervous, per se. It's just that, well, he was nervous. Changkyun didn't like being neglected by anyone, least of all his boyfriend who would either spoil him rotten or ignore him completely.

The first thing he saw in the dimly lit room was Kihyun's back. He laid on his side, facing the wall, blankets pulled up to his chest.

Kihyun sighed, "What do you want, Changkyun?"

Kihyun hardly ever called him his full name when they were alone together, which meant he must have actually been pissed. That or he knew exactly what he was doing this entire time. Changkyun could never really be sure.

"I wanted to apologize," he said, kneeling down to rest his head on Kihyun's mattress. Normally he would just join Kihyun on his bed, but he didn't want to risk being shoved off, something that Kihyun did surprisingly a lot. Whether it was on purpose or by mistake, Changkyun would never really know.

He tilted his head slightly so his head was resting on the bed, adding to the squish factor he aimed to achieve.

Kihyun refused to turn around, not because he was stubborn (which he definitely was), but because he knew that one look at Changkyun would have his heart beating faster than he wanted it to and that would simply not do.

"Please, hyung," Changkyun pleaded as he pulled down his sleeves in his lap to create sweater paws, another one of Kihyun's weaknesses.

"Please," he whined in a tone that reminded Kihyun of a few nights ago, except that time he wasn't wanting a chance to apologize.

Kihyun twisted his head to be met with his darling boyfriend and sighed. How was he even supposed to stand a chance?

"Come here, baby," he said as he patted the empty spot next to him.

Changkyun jumped up and joined him under the covers, immediately sliding closer so his chest was pressing against Kihyun's back and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He buried his head into crook of Kihyun's neck to silently ask for his missing head pats.

Shifting to his other side, Kihyun reached up and started stroking Changkyun's hair softly.

Changkyun hummed in appreciation, somehow cuddling even closer.

What a precious human being.

"When'd you get so cute?" Kihyun mumbled, tangling their legs together.

Changkyun just shrugged. "I've always been cute. Goodnight, Ki."

"Good night, Kyunnie."

It was nice to be wrapped up in Kihyun's arms.

But it was even nicer hearing him whisper a sweet apology and a promise to try and stop holding grudges so much over stupid things even if it wasn't his fault once he thought Changkyun was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: video games  
> -  
> i always joked about quarantine fics but here we are  
> anyways  
> thanks for reading hehe  
> not gonna lie i was about to make this really dirty but like nah they're soft babies  
> -  
> if you have any requests, please submit at https://curiouscat.qa/adelina_reiser  
> i'd love to write them :)


End file.
